The Eclectic Rainbow: a collection of drabbles
by Maverick87
Summary: Wasted, little, stories with no breath.


**Author's Note: Since people like those drabbles, I've decided to ruin them with my presence. These seem harder than one expects because there's so little room to push an emotion (100 words). It's sort of like poetry. These are tougher than they look, but suggestions are always welcome. I was originally going to omit ten of these to make fifteen in total not twenty-five and maybe I should of, but whatever.**

**The Eclectic Rainbow: a collection of Drabbles.**

* * *

**Waterspout**

The wind had hit the sea. Tails saw it so. The nature was trite and elegant yet far away enough to not harm the apartment he had. All he knew is there'd be stuff all over the beach; starfishes, liquor, syringes, condoms.

"What's wrong with the world?" he asked himself.

No one answered. The tornado howls. Like he does when he's alone.

It was in that moment that Tails knew that Mobius spun  
on her sweet tilted axis  
for pathetic onlookers.

boom. spark.

A tanker exploded from the coast, its wreckage a fiery echo, the wind still hitting the sea.

* * *

******Longevity**

People now think I'm a pisser, has been rodent who won't calm down because some kid called me an asshole and I broke a window on his car.

I've grown ninety years as a hedgehog and can still run sixty miles an hour.

I saved thousands with no hesitation but I never thought I'd live this long…I'm the last of my generation, "The Sonic Boom".

It's as if the only thing age accomplishes is the past and all those who took themselves with it.

My ticket still ain't punched for that wishful sleep.

No matter how fast I fucking run.

* * *

******Monkey's Uncle **

Close to my ear, Robotnik's going to cut me with a nail file and we're both enemies to the world and each other.

I don't know why he made that shank with the avocadoes we had for lunch. I took over his job because I thought he died and now he thinks I failed him and he's going to kill me.

I shouldn't have listened to my mother, and I want a cigarette.

The nicotine kicker.

Pain to kick the habit of hating pain.

The guards laugh like they're watching animals.

Nope. Look closer.

We're just two who once weren't.

* * *

******Drown**

Tails was technically in a gay bar even though the bar tended everyone. He didn't know how the act went. Flames and butches scattered the scene and looked like enticing prospects. The problem was for what?

Talking about politics, religion, film, sex, intellect.

Seeing so many characters acting like a book forgotten… Asexuality fucks with him; it's all he has besides the words he's writing, the guitar lessons, and the video games.

Another drink comes with more cola more whiskey,

a hollow pool  
and his dick flickering with the idea  
of being able to love someone:  
the afterimage of yourself.

* * *

******Elephant in the Room**

Jules is being honored tomorrow and I'm supposed to make a speech about it. A huge metal statue for the first Robian, erected in bronze, is going to be in the town square of Station Square if that doesn't confuse the hell out of people.

The reception is going well and people ask me about what he was like before he died.

Such a hero he was and how I've retraced his footsteps like choreography written for me by him.

Fathers with their penises in their son's ears,

except it's literal.

and that's an answer I can't cum to tell.

* * *

******A Burnt Photo**

My shredder wasn't set up yet because me and Sonic are moving closer inland and I needed to get rid of old bank statements and I had to stop all the identity theft that's going around like the black plague, no one needs to have my credit card or his, I found an old electric match, the kind where you flip the switch and start the flame and in this file folder I found a photo of me with another man and his bulging arms/sexy/hot and now there's a pile of ashes but only the photo burnt on its own.

* * *

**Downward Spiral**

I can fly with my two tails but the sickening part is that the plane is now crashing towards some cornfield. I hate eating corn because it's always there even after you're done with it.

There's an epiphany somewhere.

I got two bags of cashews

and a seven and seven,

a fucking twisty straw,

first class tickets to die classy,

and I actually get to use the oxygen mask!

When is the cabin pressure going to snap the cabin fever?

Now the baby who's been asleep is starting to cry.

I can only grin this one down, corn and all.

* * *

******The Fire Thief**

Knuckles had always slept on an altar; a holy slumber where Chao ghosts, ancient echidnas whispered his own thoughts.

People are afraid of mirrors and solidarity. No one knew how to play solitaire except a few people anyway and what was the point of winning when there's no one to tell?

He tried praying, but that was no different than talking to himself. The Master Emerald wasn't a very good rock either.

Yet when even anger ghosts, there's isn't much left to do but sleep and pull off some sort of dream  
where happiness becomes the good kind of hurt.

* * *

******Mimicry**

Sonic runs in to his old friend Mighty the Armadillo. No one gives three shits and a shave for armadillos though; they die on the side of the road.

"Mighty it's been too long man! How you been?"

"I'm a firefighter for places with no fires. The same old, same new shit."

"How so?"

"Well there's people burning themselves alive with fried turkeys, getting people out of trees and wells, coffee pots left on, and sliding down a pole like an old job I used to have."

"That sounds interesting."

"Three alarms in three months. What about you?"

"The same."

* * *

******Strapped**

I just used my last fifty dollars on a cat hooker named Hershey. She used to fight in the underground resistance against Robotnik.

But she's not Amy and there's this guilt complex with marriage that keeps rising in my chest.

Every thrust bringing forth a different memory with my wife.

Merry-go-rounds, theater tickets, donuts every Sunday, bar hopping, sex, yelling, trains, lots of train rides…

there's always the word "fuck" that comes with fucking, either in praise or shameful retribution for something better or someone lost.

A train crash three months ago and you can't stop even after the orgasm.

* * *

******Trench**

A bullet swishes by my fur and I can't think of the last time I wanted something more than a spinal tap to move my legs.

Run far, swift.

My war becoming more than a guerilla's tact to fight the oncoming onslaught of bloody metal and oily flesh; I wanted to find my family in its distance. Head back to the palace and hold my dad's hand and cry my eyes out.

A volunteered daughter who used to be a famous martyr.

What's a dead squirrel in the path of a tank?

Nothing more than what she means it to be.

* * *

******Race**

Bunnie Rabbot watched the market stalls. Knothole opened up all its same old trinkets and gifts, and people always buying, it made the rabbit tired. She used to run a shop with old recipe cards, hand made decorations, craftsmanship she new from being a wilder Mobian than most.

People refused to buy the product despite its quality. Being half-Robian became a war scar, a second class, apparently a choice she had.

She shut it all down without anything more than a sigh, a slamming door.

Hierarchies weren't going to change and bullshit wasn't going to decompose for a long time.

* * *

******Touchdown**

I remember one play all season.

A simple halfback iso. One tight-end, a fullback, five linemen, two receivers, and Sonic was the quarterback.

The center screwed the snap up and the ball fumbled until Sonic picked it up and ran a ninety-nine yarder to the endzone. He could break the sound barrier so we won state easy.

I was a fox mutant waterboy and pissed in the cooler all year long.

So…my urine was responsible for the championship which is hard to believe, but people kept coming back to drink and said it was the best stuff they ever had.

* * *

******Meadows and Solace**

Ray the flying squirrel had finally realized how creepy he had become. He kicked himself out of a club creepy; attempting to sleep with anything that was alive and had a nice ass. That was important.

Yet in a drunkard wind sprint he had made it past the Great Forest and had hit some empty fields; nothing but a moon, grass, and the far off oak tree.

He felt woozy and sat cross-legged towards the east, passing out before the sunrise.

Merely repeating the thought,

"Living alone is easy, but dying alone is hard."

* * *

**Bedridden**

I had the scene in my hand. I had pondered my suicide with fears and tears and this great audience had pushed me to a new level of acting.

I was the Prince of Denmark and everyone else could kiss Shadow's ass. I hadn't referred myself in the third person, but this was a performance that would push that boundary.

Then the curtain fell on my goddamn neck! My beautiful neck! Now I'm stuck in and out of surgery because of a community play!

And if I never walk or run again, I'll just Chaos Control myself into the ocean.

* * *

******The Riverbank**

Big the cat fished and had caught more then enough for the rest of the month.

There was a peace separated from the universe, a quiet order.

Beyond his angler days Big never knew the world moved without him.

For every fish, there was another life burning away. Not his but someone else's, yet he remained them all without a meaning.

Every gutted body, every filet, every dead mom and dad and kid he ate, still fell to nothing more than the natural binging.

Animals killing animals, plants growing and wilting

only energy being redirected

a screaming, never stopping river.

* * *

******Strawberry Smooth**

I had asked Amy on a date even though she was in love with Sonic. I hadn't had sex or sleep in a long time, but Angel Island seemed like a great place to do it. Do it in the sexual sense of sex without me shaking about it.

There wasn't any fingering though. I could've killed her. We had to play it safe, but the good thing is I didn't need a condom because we're different species.

I wasn't paying attention until she disrobed herself by the Master Emerald.

Her pink naked fur to the sky felt like satin.

* * *

******Lonely Winding Toy**

I've never felt men. There's needs and stupid crap about being one, being a man. Sonic says he has to play poker and go to the bar. He never wants to love me. I'm the mother he never really had.

And that sucks because I thought I wanted to be used. I wanted someone to need me. And he needs me to be his bitch.

Your whole life chasing a man for no reason hurts. It's like I'm Amy the video game system and he only plays me when he's bored.

But I'll break one day. And he'll just get a new one.

* * *

******Bananas in Cereal**

"I want cornflakes without the fucking fruit Tails!"

"You need the potassium."

"Fuck it man. I don't need that crap. I'm fine!"

"When you're using stumps instead feet give me a call."

"You got a plane."

"And you know much the fuel is."

"You're a jerk."

"You run too much. You're going to break down."

"We all break down."

"So says the philosophical monkey with the mortarboard."

"Where did you get that one? What comedy shit were you watching?"

A bowl appears and Tails is pleading with those doggy eyes.

So I chewchewchew for the little bastard and swallow too.

* * *

******Pink Guitar**

Five years since I had seen the fucking fox, and he's a musician now. The asshole calls me at 2am and asks if I can go to his show at the club off Fifth Street.

I get there and there's three people in the audience including me. Tails walks out with hair longer than mine and cotton candy acoustic guitar.

We make eye contact and he dedicates the song to me. For Amy he says.

Beautiful, countless, melodies float and hiss like voices around me.

And the set ends.

My problems nothing more than something to get by the lonely.

* * *

******Ice from the Spoon**

"I feel like falling inside the radio."

Amy just shot up and I decided to join her highness on the couch.

I took what was left and put it in the syringe and injected it.

A breath. A leak. My brain found my mother sitting in a rocking chair telling me that when I never saw her again was okay because she was doing fine and fine and I miss Bernie a lot but the problem is that memories aren't even worth the drugs they help and maybe all I want is the existence I don't remember how to believe.

* * *

******Sunken Swan **

Well Sonic is officially an idiot. He took me out on this ride around a lake the kind where we're supposed to be lovely and find out our true feelings for each other. I thought he was going to propose and then we could plan the wedding.

He looked all smug until we found out there was a hole in the boat.

Sonic panicked and screamed and flailed and most importantly stopped pedaling the boat.

I think he went to the hospital but I went home because I don't give a crap about any hydrophobe who can't face a crisis.

* * *

******Ave Maria**

The girl can sing me a song. Her shrill little voice sang a hymn. She said it was holy. I remember the words rising, falling and pleading. I had never heard a song before and I think I cried or slept or smiled. The normal reaction to it.

But she died a long time ago and I can't remember her voice. I only put something else in there. Someone else's mouth from the television or radio. The past only a thief.

And I'll live forever only removing certain memories and holding onto others.

And isn't that just like any song?

* * *

******The Cradle**

The flood had come through Knothole washing most of the huts away. People screamed for their possessions and heirlooms. I saw a woman sobbing on her knees while we watched from the hills. She wanted her furniture back.

I'm Sonic the hedgehog and I couldn't find reason with all the life I've had why anyone had such sentimentality towards things. A pet? Sure. But not a leather sofa.

But when we pushed the dead towards the sea, we put the baby in a cradle and watched it float and sink down, far.

And then the salt got in my eyes.

* * *

******Diamond Sex**

Miles lights a cigarette while Fiona the fox disrobes her robe.

Tails goes by Miles now because he wants to sound important.

Fiona has had problems with commitment.

The two met at a community event for obesity.

Miles knows Fiona has money and looks and clout.

Fiona knows Miles will be a submissive "yes" husband.

The two have both been known for habits.

Miles cocaine.

Fiona painkillers.

Each wants someone to listen to their problems.

Both are bad at listening.

Miles doesn't want to be married.

Fiona doesn't want kids.

Sex.

Shadows on the wall.

Diamonds on the hotel floor.

* * *

-_Maverick87-2011_


End file.
